SONA!
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Katt Emma Lincoln and Michael are all on the clock to save L.J and Sara, but will it be as simple, or will they be risking everything to finally be free from the Company part 3 of 4!
1. Chapter 1

"Lincoln, you can't do anything in the middle of the night." Emma swallowed a gulp of warm water from a vending machine she just bough. She threw the water at the machine and it splashed all over the place.

Lincoln felt little warm drops land on the side of his face and his shirt, he stared into a dusted over reflecting picture. "You can visit him in the morning. Visitation is at nine." An officer spoke with a thick accent.

"Thank you." Katt was trying to remain calm about the whole situation. Lincoln's fingers gripped around nothing this wasn't right, this was not how it was meant to happen. Emma put her hands on Lincoln's shoulder and squeezed then lightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"That's only ... Nine hours ..." Emma whispered before realizing that probably wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"How would one go around requesting a move?" Lincoln and Emma listened to Katt speaking to the officer. Emma then moved her arms as Lincoln stood up. Wrapping his arms around Emma he kissed her hair and whispered; "I'm glad I still have you right now." Emma felt chills form on her body.

"You always will." She stated... It was going to be a long nine hours.

Katt now pouted rubbing her arms around herself, it was the best part of the day, not too hot, but her eyes scanned over Emma and Lincoln.

"Are we going to sleep somewhere?" Katt asked as they all made their way out of the station, the night breeze was chilling after the rain had stopped, leaving the ground shiny from the pools of water left behind.

Emma sighed glancing to Lincoln, she had a purse glancing to Lincoln, "I still have my account, if my father hasn't had them frozen!" she added while finding her purse and Lincoln stared.

"He can do that?" he watched Katt; she was staring to Emma with wide eyes.

Katt nodded. "Powerful guy." She whispered. Emma pulled out her wallet looking at her two credit cards and a debit card.

"We have three chances..." She bit her lip quickly looking puzzled for a moment she didn't like the night time Panama it was scarier then day time Panama but it was easier to think you were safe while being unable to see the trash, the broke glass the bottles all over the place. Lincoln noticed Emma putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close seeing a Motel sign probably seven minute walk. They started walking Katt behind Emma and Lincoln. Their feet splashed into puddles on accident people ran by them some laughing and some screaming. Katt made Katt edgy she hooked her thumbs into the loops of her jeans. She wondered if Emma and Lincoln felt as dirty and gritty as she did.

They got to a hotel, Emma was happy that her credit card work booking two joining rooms, it was strange glancing around the nice looking lobby, she took the keys handing one to Katt before the other to Lincoln.

"No you hold onto it…" he said while rubbing his hands down her arms, she was still trembling as they made their way to the elevators, Katt standing the other side of Emma trying to stop staring.

"I still can't believe you jumped in front of him…" Katt muttered, but Lincoln heard it.

"Katt not now…" he said while Katt took looks at Emma and then Lincoln.

"Please, I don't want to fight now…" Emma said through a shiver in her voice, her hands holding tight on her bag while ignoring the bad feeling that wasn't going away.

"Fine, but I was just saying if anything would have happened to my Emma-" Katt got cut off by the lift opening and Lincoln's voice.

"You would have pinned me down and stabbed my intestines out with a spoon before tying them together and pushing me off a bridge watching me dangle." Lincoln walked into the lift Emma still close to him; she shuddered picturing such an image in her head it made her want to cry.

"Exactly my friend." Katt twisted the key around her fingers nervously again.

Emma started to hum along to the elevator music, for once she just didn't want to deal with anything, it was that song all out of love, "I like the song…" Emma broke the awkward silence as Katt and Lincoln both stared at her.

"It's kinda depressing…" Katt laughed while listing to Emma hum more, she didn't get her sometimes.

"Emma, you hungry?" Lincoln asked as Emma's eyes found his, they looked pale, her whole face drawn in on it's self.

"No, just sleepy…" she added while looking to the doors still humming.

Lincoln looked over Emma to Katt. Who nodded slowly. They both looked at the doors as well. Emma felt that stare between them still humming the doors open and she walked out first. "You wanna... Hang?" Emma asked to Katt walking down the hall way toward their rooms. "No... I'm just ... Going to shower, and try to figure something out." She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight insomnia had kicked in two days ago but it wasn't that fact that was keeping her awake.

Lincoln nodded. "We'll see you in the morning." Lincoln unlocked Emma and his room.

"Night..." Katt waved disappearing into her room. Emma walked into theirs following Lincoln. Her body on auto pilot she continued right to the bed she fell face first onto it. Dreaming.

It was early hours of the morning when Emma rolled over feeling everything sticking to her, the sweat was hot, it made her hair stick to her face in funny angles, before she moved Lincoln's arm off her she slipped slowly out of the bed, it was the room, it was so hot, she lightly kissed Lincoln's forehead as he rolled in his sleep mumbling.

Emma was quick to strip the shirt off her, after taking off her bra and panties tuning on the shower, the water run out freezing cold hitting Emma all over like knives, but it felt good to feel the sweat washing away, her hands reached into her hair rushing it under the running water before closing her eyes feeling it hit her face.

Her body shuddered as the droplets slid from the shower head, to her hair down her back and chest and rolling off her legs going down the drain. She felt goose bumps but they felt good. Her body was cooling down and that she want she wanted. Opening her eyes the water stung them as sweat and dirt mixed with the water running down her body. Taking the white face cloth that was folded neatly in a little door in the shower cubical she took it out. Washing her face roughly to remove the grime she felt on it. Looking to the cloth she looked at the dirt particles and the dead skin - It disgusted her like she had a choice whether or not she could have taken a shower. She glared rising the cloth she used some hotel soap and started washing down her body. Feeling like it had been years since a proper bathing.

Lincoln woke up with a jolt, his hands grabbed around the bed feeling for Emma, it was a panic rushing through him as he glanced around the room before hearing the shower, he relaxed a little before getting quickly out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom opening the door, and his eyes stared to the shower cubical, he watched Emma cleaning over herself before their eyes meet each other, ad Emma let out a loud ear piecing scream.

"SORRY! SORRY!" Lincoln said quickly before his eyes continued to stare at her.  
'GET OUT DAMN IT LINCOLN!" Emma yelled unsure if she actually even meant that. The water had gotten ice so she reached over turning on some hot to it was Luke warm. "What if I don't want to?" Lincoln asked.

"No you can't hop into my shower!" Emma stared trying to stop the soap running into her eyes and rubbed it away, "All I ask for is one fucking hour!" her hands turning the water trying to make it not too hot.

Lincoln sighed going to walk out the bathroom, but was bundled to the ground by Katt.

"I'm here to save you Emma!" Katt screamed from the floor as Lincoln glared up to her.

"KATT!" he yelled as she now glanced to Emma in the shower, "Get off me!" he yelled again.

"Hey Emma, I didn't know you got inked!" Katt smiled getting off of Lincoln as Emma covered herself with her hands.

"OUT!!!"

"But. I've seen it all before... Ouu... I like your cherries." Katt then giggled.  
"OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emma screamed while getting a mouthful of water she choked coughing. "I came to save you! Wanna see my shamrock?" Katt went to take her sock off. "OUT! PLEASE!" Emma finally said again. "Stop! Looking!" Lincoln put his hands over Katt's eyes pulled her away from the washroom. He closed the door but not before taking one last glance to Emma. "Lincoln!" Katt slapped his arms away from her eyes. "Look now my outfit is ruined!" She snapped. Lincoln noticed she was wearing a dark wash low rise boot cut jean with black sneakers and a small short sleeved flannel shirt with a pink white and grey pattern. Her hair was up as usual. She looked country girl. "So...." Lincoln said watching Katt sit down on the bed and bounce. "How is the morning sickness?" He asked casually.

When Emma got out the shower Katt was now resting on the bed shuffling a pack of playing cards, "So, Emma, I want to know?" Katt started while keep shuffling the cards seeing Emma in just a towel. "How many more tattoos do you have?" she asked while scanning her with he eyes, and Emma sat down.

"Katt where did Lincoln go?" Emma moved her hair, her eyes scanning the naked woman on the cards.

"Ah, Ah, Ahh I asked first!" Katt waved her finger before Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I got the cherry, I got Chinese symbol for peace on my shoulder, and a bunny, somewhere…" Emma quickly said while watching Katt glancing over her body.

"I didn't see no bunny!" Katt added while trying to work it out.

"No you won't see where it is…"

"I WANNA SEE THE BUNNY!" Katt yelled making Emma cover her ears thankfully the towel was tight around her and tucked in as well. "No!" Emma snapped.  
"You brought it up! You have to tell me!" Katt continued shuffling. "Get lost." Emma hissed grabbing her old cloths. "Ou! I got you some clothes." Katt pointed to a bag. "And I want to see the fucking bunny." She added. "Thanks." Emma picked up the bag. "And no."

Emma opened the bag seeing the shorts in lime green and a white string vest, and she smiled heading for the bathroom as Katt jumped off the bed blocking her exit.

"You are, going to show, me the bunny!" Katt eyed Emma up and down with a sexy wink.

"Fine!" Emma lifted the bottom of the towel flashing the top of her inner thigh where a cute little white and brown bunny rabbit was eating a carrot. "Happy…" she added moving the towel down as Katt clapped.

"Very sexy, oh and Lincoln went to the station to sort about Michael's transfers…" she walked back to the bed while Emma glanced in the bag seeing a bra and panties that match both black and red lace.

"Sexy…" she held the underwear up, and Katt laughed.

"Well yeah thought I'd be nice to Lincoln for once…" Katt went back to shuffling the cards, "Oh we're going to visit Michael with Lincoln soon, so we are meeting him at SONA!"

Emma swallowed. "Where going alone?" She blinked. She held the tank top in her hand tightly.  
"Relax okay?" Katt questioned her reaching into her pocket she flashed opened a black handled blade the shiny silver sharpness flashed against the sunlight shining in from the crack in the curtains.  
Emma stepped back defensive. "Oi! Put that away!!" She glared.  
"Well; I was just showing you." Katt folded it back up. Placing it in her back pocket she cracked her neck.  
"You... Going to tell Alex?" Emma questioned her seriously, watching her face go from confident to fearful.

"I take that as a maybe…" Emma went into the bathroom quickly getting changed into the clothes before coming back, and Katt was crouched on the bed chewing her thumbnail, her eyes finally finding Emma's.

"Can you tell him?" She said in a small voice as Emma rolled her eyes, her hand brushing through her damn hair before shaking her head.

"No…" she was calm while she picked up her bag placing it on her shoulder.

"Oh, please…" Katt pleaded as Emma slipped on her flip flops, her eyes scanning Katt before opening the door.

"Come on, no time like the present…"

"Emma." Katt said desperately, following her out the door. Emma locked the hotel room door and hit the lift down arrow. "No." She said again. "You tell him; While Lincoln and I visit Michael." She was serious too.  
"Emma - I can't tell him. He is scary." Katt admitted.

"I don't care Katt. I'm not telling the father of YOUR child that YOU'RE pregnant." Emma walked into the lift turning around she hit 'G' for Ground floor.

"You know what? Fine, I will… But when he tries to kill me!" Katt stammered. Emma rolled her eyes ignoring Katt, Getting to the ground floor. Emma pushed the lobby doors open feeling the Panamanian heat hit her face quickly at they walked.

Emma stood outside the prison, they was waiting for Lincoln, typically… A woman was pacing the outside of the prison.

"My husband, I demand his body!" her cries in Spanish were annoying, and Emma glanced over to her, she was too skinny with hardly any boobs, her brown hair in a ponytail as she kept moving in front of the fence.

"I know, local bitch is freaky…" Katt muttered while playing with her belt, and Emma glanced to the woman again.

Lincoln arrived quickly his eyes squinting into the sun watching Emma and Katt walking toward him. "There you are." Emma said to him. Who smiled quickly and rushed toward her. Reaching out her hand Lincoln laced fingers with her. Emma stood on her tip toes and kissed Lincoln's cheek. Lincoln smiled.

"Glad to see you too." He kissed her cheek quickly.

"Lincoln - Wanna tell Alex?" Katt questioned. Emma glared at Katt quickly. "Never mind." She whispered. All three of them walked into the visitor box. A medium height, built, dark skinned black curly haired guard with brown eyes looked at all of them. "Hola." He said.

"English?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." He looked at them all again; "Who are you here to see?" He questioned. "Michael Scofield." Lincoln pointed at himself and Emma. Who was still holding his hand tightly.

"And you?" His eyes looked to Katt.

"Alexander Mahone." Her voice shook. Rafael noticed this down before clearing his throat.

"All of you, sign here saying that once inside you will not be protected by the military in case of an attack, IF you are caught aiding an escape you will be taken down with a lethal force." He nodded holding out a pen.

"Wouldn't dream!" Emma said quickly signing her name in fancy left handed loops. _Emma Winifred_ She handed the pen to Lincoln who signed with his messy writing; _Lincoln Burrows_ He handed it to Katt. Her hand shook sighing left handed. _Katt Benton_ Not before realizing this was a federal not allowed She swallowed putting the pen down. "Enjoy." Rafael smiled. The three of them walked out echoing over the prison walls were; _Scofield you have a visitor, Scofield you have a visitor._

With a pause, _Mahone you have a visitor, Mahone you have a visitor._

Michael and Alex both walked into the visitation box together, but avoided to look at each other as Emma waved slightly to Michael, but his eyes went to Lincoln, "Where's Sara?" he asked while Emma played with Lincoln's hand slowly.

"We can't find her…" Lincoln said slowly while his eyes went to Emma's hands playing with his. "Feels like I'm on the wrong side…" he whispered, while Michael laughed.

"No you're on the right side, wanna break me out?"

Alex was now standing in front of Katt, his hands felt like they were on fire, he couldn't focus on her face, but Katt kept still watching him through the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Alex snapped while she stepped back from the fence, her eyes scanning over him, he was a mess, and she didn't like it.

"Erm, there is something I need to tell you…" her voice soft as her hand played over her stomach, but her nerves were shaking like crazy.

"No' too tired. All that running." Lincoln said after a minute of staring at his brother.  
"Maybe you should have lost the cowboy boots." Michael suggested his eyes squinting into the sunlight as well.  
Emma's fingers twitched with Lincoln's before looking at Michael.  
"Yeah maybe." Lincoln chewed the inside of his cheek feeling his tooth cut the flesh.  
"I miss you! Annoying smart one!" She admitted quickly.  
Michael stared at her. ",'Em I am ... Two feet away." He whispered.  
"But... It's dangerous in there!" Emma hissed.

Katt wanted to leave now, this was scary, this wasn't right.  
"Does it involve me getting out?!" He snapped again, squeezing his hands as they shook burning and stinging.  
"Ah'." Katt voice shook. Her fingers continued playing over her stomach before they gripped each other to remain still. "No." She finally answered.  
"Then why should I care? Are you here to taunt me Sierra?" Alex glared his eyes couldn't remained focused.  
"No!" She said quickly. "Then what?" Alex snapped looking paranoid over her. "I'm pregnant ... It's yours." She finally got out.

Alex was frozen for a moment, but his eyes quickly snapped on her face, it wasn't sure to believe her or not, but it was hard to focus on anything. So he started to laugh.

"Hey, that was a good one…" he pointed out while her face fell, her eyes glaring darkly.

"I wasn't joking…."

Alex shook violently on the spot. His eyes stared at her well they tried. Swallowing dry he moved closer to the fence his fingers wrapping around the links. "Seriously ... Sierra... Good one." He nodded.

"I'm not joking Alex... I'm serious". Alex caught the look in her eye and he stared on before shaking again.

"What do you want ... Me to become a SONA whore to pay child support?" He snapped.

Katt pondered for a moment before shaking her head, "No you pompous git!" She placed her hand on the fence near his, her eyes wide, "I thought it would be the polite thing to do…" her voice a whisper, her eyes finding his, and he bi his lip.

"Well I'm not going to be much of a father in her… My hearing isn't until next year!"

Katt sighed, "Oh… But then again I'm still wanted in America…"

Alex paused. "Want to break me out?" He casually asked.  
Katt narrowed her eyes, "Because I can really do that huh." She chewed her lip. She probably would if she could. She coughed lightly feeling an urge to become sick. She gripped the fence tighter. "I have no idea WHY I'm asking this but ... Is there anything I can do for you?" She questioned.

Alex glanced around; he opened his mother to speak, but stopped his eyes then stared to Katt's left.

"Oh don't mind me, Lincoln and Michael having a brother moment…" Emma waved, "Hello Alex, become some ones bitch yet?" she kept smiling while Katt grunted.

"Emma!" her eyes snapped before she pushed Emma quickly, "Go give Lincoln head or something!" her voice harsh.

"Ewww, and not here…" she now walked away.

"Moment ruined." Katt murmured watching Emma walk way.  
"Can you still do something for me?" Alex questioned her trying to get her attention back.  
"What kind of ... Something?" She asked her eyes tore away from Emma back to him.

Alex bit his lip, "you remember them pills I was talking bout with Sara?" He asked keeping his voice low, he seeing Emma out of the gate, she was now making fun of the woman crying.

"Yeah, I remember, why?" Katt kept close to the fence, her eyes studying him, he looked like he was losing it.

"I need them…." Alex's voice was low, but Katt's eyes got round and wide with shock.

"Please..." He added strain in his voice. Katt shook her head.

"No! No way!"  
"You said anything!" Alex snapped.

"I ... Can't get you pills Alex. I just can't... I know what you're feeling and it goes away!"

"I wouldn't have to feel it ... If you'd get me some..." Alex watched her face but grunted when Emma was quick to return.

"Katt time to say bye, bye, Lincoln's getting me ice cream!" she giggled then looked to Alex.

"Emma, I need just a few more moments…" he said while Emma turned to Katt.

"No we're done here…"

Katt looked down at her shoes. "Bye Mahone..." She turned away.  
"Sierra!" Alex snapped hitting the fence.  
She didn't look back. Lincoln was waiting for Emma and Katt to hurry.

Katt sat in the car looking back to SONA, her heart felt heavy, but was she really wanting to help him become clean, it was an internal struggle to not give in and get him what he desired so much.  
"Emma, I, I can't believe this…" Katt whispered while Emma glanced from the front trying to not seem overly happy.

"Katt, his a bad man, a very bad man, and not even the kinda hot bad…" Emma glanced to Lincoln who was driving quickly back to the man town.

"Emma, his not a bad person, his just had bad things happen to him!" Katt now pulled her knees to her chest trying to keep cool, Emma sighed when the phone rang, she lifted it up before pressing the answer button.

"Hello, oh, no, yes we will be right there!" Emma placed the phone on her lap turning to Lincoln.

"It's the police, someone fitting Sara was found…" Emma took a deep breath, "At the morgue…"

"HAHAHA!" Katt said quickly.  
Lincoln froze and bit his lip quickly. "Oh .. .God." He murmured.

Emma pulled her feet up, it wasn't good and she kept looking forward, her heart pounding to the thought of Sara being dead.  
"Katt it's not funny!" Lincoln snapped while kept laughing in the back seat, she was holding her stomach before stopping the giggling that had taken over.  
"Sorry, just, it's so weird..." her voice coming out in deep breathes, and Emma turned to face her.  
"Well, someone has to identify the body..." her eyes glancing to Lincoln who stared at the road.  
"No, no, no I am not!" he started to look at Katt from the rear view mirror.  
"She wasn't my bitch..." Katt snapped now focusing on Emma, who seemed to be the one to have to do it.  
"Fine!" she hugged her shins, "I am now owed two scoops instead of one, and I want mint and vanilla..."

"Fine." Lincoln nodded.  
Katt lay down in the back seat.  
Emma glared, Getting out of the car. She fixed her vest and glared again slamming the door she walked to the morgue.

When Emma left Lincoln turned around to watch Katt, his eyes scanned over her quickly before staring to the hospital.  
"So how did he take it?" he asked while her eyes kept focus to the building.

"Not bad actually... But ... He asked for me to get him pills..." She pulled her knees into his chest. "Lincoln... I'm scared my baby is gonna be damaged..."

Lincoln moved placing a hand on her knee, in all honesty he didn't know what to say or d about this, but he patted her knee carefully. "It's going to be ok…" he whispered softly while watching Emma come back to the car taking his hand off her quickly.

"Ok I have bad news for Katt and good news for Michael." she said jumping into the car and Katt sighed.

"Katt bad news, it wasn't Sara, Good news to Michael, Sara's not dead, but then she might of gone back to America…"

Lincoln let out a long breath from his lungs.  
"Let's fucking hope someone drowned her in the Panama Canal!" Katt snapped dark.  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Katt wise up." Emma stated in a motherly tone.  
"Oh yes Mami." Katt growled.

Lincoln now started to drive when his phone started to ring, "Oh I'll get it…" Emma said while sticking her hand into his jeans pocket.

"Oh, whoa Emma, OW that was my…" he cringed as Emma opened the phone answering it.

"Hello, oh hey…. his right here…" Emma placed her hand on the phone. "It's for you…" Emma gave Lincoln the phone while he talked she turned to sigh at Katt.

"Sorry about moment killing, just, I'm bored here…"

Katt shrugged. "It was okay.... I kind of thank you for it."  
Emma raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She blinked.  
"He asked for pills ... You heard him..." Katt murmured.  
Lincoln had slowed down, talking on the phone in a jolting voice. He closed the phone. "Emma! EMMA!" He said quickly.  
"What?" Emma looked at him.  
"That was L.J." He stated his eyes were bright.

Emma stared, "That was L.J, damn kid's voice break or what?" Emma now glanced to Lincoln before back to Katt, "so you can drop us off at the hotel." Emma looked to Lincoln then back to Katt.

"We can play cards?" Katt asked in her small voice, and Emma nodded.

"Yes, we shall play…"

Katt clapped lightly her thoughts still on Alex and wondering about his well being.  
Lincoln nodded. "Yeah I know... Sounds like he went from fourteen to sixteen in a flash." He murmured driving down the street to the hotel.  
Emma snickered.

Emma was happy to be back into the hotel room, she jumped under the AC in the room before dancing around in circles.

"Emma, you know how crazy you look right now?" Katt said while shuffling the deck again, she was smiling to the cards. "Maybe I should name these lovely ladies..." Katt said in a smooth sexy voice.

"And you go on about me being crazy…" she said getting on the bed looking over the cards at a bleach blonde, "she can be Carla…"

"Mmm... I'd ... Eat her out." Katt commented honestly.  
Emma shuddered. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I'd be scared."  
"I know," Katt looked to a pink haired girl. "Candy." She smiled. Katt wanted some sex now.

Emma laughed looking to the woman, "Fake boobies, such a turn on…" Emma made a porn face before Katt hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Shut it…" she laughed while her eyes went to Lincoln's as he opened the door, Emma's face snapped around before getting off the bed standing by his side.

"What's wrong?" Emma said while rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"They... They... Took ... L.J... In a ... A ..." Lincoln was stammering pretty badly. Katt put the deck of cards down standing up. "Who?" Katt asked.  
"I... Don't know... I didn't ... They just took him... Van." Lincoln swallowed dry.

Emma bit her lip, this wasn't right, this was Lincoln, her hands brushing up his arm before Lincoln took out a phone, he handed it to Emma who could see the video was still on the screen, she pressed play as Katt joined her to watch.

When it had finished Emma placed the phone on the bed sitting down pulling her knees up. "This is just fucked up, seriously fucked up!" Emma was watching Lincoln who sat beside her as Katt now started to bite her thumbnail.

"We have to do this…" Katt said, her eyes wide, "I'm gonna do all I can, for L.J!" she added while Emma held Lincoln closely.

"We can do this right…" her words were nothing but an echo to Lincoln now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Emma sat on the bed holding her shins still, her eyes focused on the window, it was dark outside and Lincoln had to tell Michael, Emma felt her fingers digging deeper into her skin as she rocked back and forth listening to the running water of the shower, her eyes kept focus on the big window trying to block out horrible images of L.J, he was a kid, he wasn't a man yet, he had so much possibility awaiting him, so much time, and it was going to possibly be cut short, all on the heads of them. Emma couldn't sleep, Lincoln told her he didn't want her involves, but se wasn't going to be pushed away so easily.

The night sky was black, it was dark and Emma thought of all the possible things, that word in her head again possible, possibility, all the, ifs, buts and maybes of life, and she was stuck in this one.

Her eyes kept open, her nails starting to leave little red marks around her skin, her other hand moved hugging her palm around her necklace, and her heart pounded as the water stopped running.

Lincoln stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he glanced to Emma sitting on the bed, her face reflected in the window pain, her eyes red from tears streaming down her face, Lincoln couldn't stand it, but her face reflected all the pain that was running deep within him.

Lincoln moved slowly on the bed not to disturb her, his hands touched her shoulder as Emma's eyes slowly found his, her hand reached up to touch one of his, her eyes flat, her bottom lip still seem to have a small shiver in them.

"I just, I keep thinking this is my fault…" Her voice a soft whimper, but Lincoln moved her around to face him, his eyes burning deeply into her own, his hands gripping her face, he wanted to shake her, scream it couldn't possible be her fault, but he couldn't yell at her, she was falling apart at them seems.

"Emma, listen to me, this couldn't of possible be your fault!" his thumb played over her cheek, the tears streamed down her face and her wished they would stop. Emma bit her lip watching his face.

"I can't help thinking, if I stay behind, I could have protected him, and I could have done something!" Lincoln held her face closer to his, her breath was coming in quick and deep, her skin was going pink from her worrying, but Lincoln hated to see her like this, she was reflecting too much of his own pain, it was true what they said about love, she empathise with him, her eyes wide watching his face.

"I just feel so weak I can't…" Emma's voice shaking but Lincoln pressed his lips softly to her; he kissed her slowly at first his fingers worked into her hair gentle, her hands wrapped around the nap of his neck kissing him more passionately.

Emma could feel Lincoln's hands under her vest lifting it over hear head, her lips brushed down the side of his neck kissing him softly, sending shivers through him in waves, and her fingertips gliding on his skin as her lips moved to his chest. Lincoln closed his eyes while they moved together on the bed.

Lincoln felt his body press onto of her, his hand moved carefully up her thigh before slipping her shorts off, her eyes finding his as her moved his fingertips up her stomach over her chest, brushing against the throat before finding her mouth, Emma took his hand lightly licking his index finger, it sent chills through him. Emma kept her eyes on Lincoln's as her hand brushed down his stomach taking of his towel, brushing her other hand against his chest, Lincoln followed while she moved him on his back, her eyes looked focused, it was strange for her to be in charge of Lincoln, it was a moment they didn't need words.

Lincoln felt her breath on his face, she started to kiss the top of his forehead working down his face, lightly kissed over his lips, working down his chest, the trail of her hair tickled him, she stopped, before saddling on his lap, her eyes watched his, her hand holding his hard girth before guiding it inside her, she took in a gasp leaning forward her lips brushed on his, Lincoln quickly held one hand to her face and the other to her hip, kissing her deeply, his other hand holding her hip, she was slowly raising and falling on him, it was a slow movement, kissing her lightly pushed her to her back as he laid above her, his eyes staring deep into hers, he lips lightly parted as she tried to breath, Lincoln running his hand up her thigh as she raised them up inviting him in, he moved down to kiss her as he pushed in slow at first, he could feel her panting lightly, her hands holding up his arms as he kissed her softly, he hadn't know something to feel so natural kissing her, making love. He started to speed up, but never to fast keeping the soft movement. Emma lifting her hips to meet his, it was like her insides burned for him her eyes closed as she could hear herself letting out signs, his hands holding her thighs, his lips moved from her lips to her jaw, his kissed her neck nibbling softly at her skin making her let short gasp outs, his hand moved from her thigh he could feel more of her movement on him, Emma closed her eyes feeling her orgasm building tight inside her, her mouth opened as she could feel it was harder to breath, it was too much, "Oh, god…" her voice a soft whisper, her eyes open glancing to the ceiling before her eye meet Lincoln's he watched, he could feel his own climax building but he couldn't come yet, he wanted to give her as much as he could.

"Oh, god, oh…" Emma couldn't control her screams, her eyes kept on Lincoln's, "Oh god, I love you!" she screamed while he pushed in deep one more time feeling himself, come it wasn't like the timed before, it was new, it was becoming a part of her, as he moved off her laying by her side.

Emma placed her head on his chest listening to his heart pounding against her ear, her body felt alive, tense and extremely aware of everything.

Lincoln brushed his hands down her back, he closed his eyes, he felt relaxed, but it was only a few moments of peace, he glanced down to see Emma had closed her eyes, her breathing becoming more regular, he knew she had slowly fallen to sleep as he kissed the top of her head, she slept, breathing in and out, but Lincoln kept stroking her head kissing the top of her head carefully.

"If I could tell you while you're awake, just how much I need you, the moment I first heard your voice, I knew, Emma, you are my everything… I love you, I love you more than any other woman I've known…" he kissed her again closing his eyes. "I gonna be your husband one day… One day!" he then closed his eyes slowly falling asleep.

Thankfully walls in Panama were thicker then one would expect. Katt sat in the shower cubical all night staring at the showers taps. Her eyes only clearly focused on that. But she wasn't leaving this cubical until she knew she could, with out running down the street screaming for some cocaine. Her fingers continued rubbing her stomach reminding herself about the child inside her growing. Not sleeping in four days was creeping up. Katt hadn't experienced insomnia this bad in a while.

She looked up to the shower head, drip, drip, drip of the water was dropping tiny amounts of water on her head, it was getting annoying as she reached out pulling herself into a standing position before heading for the bedroom, she found herself walking to the window holding it lightly, the glass was surprisingly cool, her face rested on it, she stared into the night sky trying to figure out something, anything to make any feelings go away, finally she moved to the bed laying down, she laid on the bed for a while staring at the wallpaper than matched the bedding, her fingers, her toes, everything was being observed, she wanted to close he eyes, drift off into some form of sleep any kind of sleep would do, but it was like trying to pound a hole into steel with only a baby fist.

Closing her eyes finally, she lay in the silence, the only noise to be heard was the drip, drip, drip of the shower head, and then the bug noises of the outside world, and finally she screamed covering her face with a pillow, screaming into it as many curse words she could think of before rolling on her stomach, it was strange laying like this, it felt wrong.

Wrong in a way Katt had not suspected. She bit the pillow because it was the only thing that came to mind to do before roughly throwing the pillow across the room and hitting the head board with the side of her fist. The sudden sting made her feel calm.

Katt couldn't take it anymore, it was too much for her to handle, she opened the door to her hotel before slipping the key card into her back pocket, she was going to walk around for some air, only air and then she would come back, she would come back soon.

Katt didn't know where to go when she stepped out of the hotel, but everything look scary in the dark, she hugged her arms around her tight as she started to walk down the street.

For such a hot city in the freaking morning it sure was cool at night. She listened to the beats coming from the different clubs, the people chatting in Spanish and laughing. She walked to a bridge. Leaning against it carefully she stared out into the ocean inhaling the smell of salt and sugar she let out the breath she was holding it closing her eyes for a moment.

She listened to the sound of the sea brushing to and from the shore, she looked to see the sun was starting to rise above the horizon, and it hit her how lucky she was to be alive, she wasn't the most happiest person on the planet, but she was alive, she had her some what health and she was alive.

After standing and watching the sun rise Katt smiled pushing away from bridge, glancing behind her she slowly made her way back to hotel, her hands in her pockets walking twice as fast with each step she took.

Standing in the elevator listening to music what suited your happy morning wake up music. She yawned assuming lack of Oxygen to the brain she took a deep breath watching the numbers go from Ground, 1, 2, 3, 4 and finally stopping on 5. The doors dinged open and she walked up smashing into someone. "God! WATCH IT!" She snapped.

Katt glared to the woman stepping into the elevator as she got out, Katt watched the door close as she spun around heading back to the hotel room, she quickly slipped her key card in before opening the door, the bed still made neat that hasn't been slept in, she stretched out again before heading to the bathroom to shower, and then she would go and get something to eat, maybe even see if Lincoln and Emma are awake.

She showered getting dressed in new jeans and a fitted t-shirt pulling her damp hair into a bun high at the top of her head. She brushed her teeth and poked her stomach before putting some glasses on that made her look smart. She stepped into her sneakers skipped eating and walked out her hotel knocking on Emma and Lincoln's door.

Emma was the open to open the door, she gave a small smile before letting Katt enter the room, it was weird the bed messy from the night sleep her and Lincoln had, but Emma looked worn out, Katt didn't want to think about that.

"Hey you're up early!" Emma said softly while playing with a towel she had wrapped around herself. Katt hesitated before entering the room, it wasn't so hot in here but then Emma always have the AC on full blast turning the little room into a freezer.

"Yeah, can't sleep…" Katt muttered glancing around the room to see it was just the two of them.

"Oh Lincoln's meeting someone in the bar, then coming back…" Emma now fiddled with the towel some more.

"Riiiight...." Katt trailed off sitting on the small table. Emma stood there for a moment before walking over to the bag Katt got her yesterday reaching into it she took out a purple sundress with flowers around it. "You know me well." Emma commented with a smile. "No. I just know you like purple." Katt added.

Emma tilted her head before staring at Katt, "you really are changing…" she said lightly while heading to the bathroom to get change, she tried to think of what else to say but, opening the door stepping in, she just trailed off leaving Katt alone to think what in the world did that possibly mean.

Katt never got it. Just because she had the glasses on didn't mean she was smart. She had her head against the wall, listening to the washroom opening again after a minute. Emma was in her sun dress now her hair was down and she put flip flops on. "What did you mean I'm really changing?" Katt asked.

"I don't know, just something about you…" Emma then picked up her bag before placing it on her shoulder, her eyes focused on Katt before smiling. "Maybe it's just me and all this craziness." she now glanced to the door before looking at Katt.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, you need to eat something…" she added while scanning over her again.

Katt jumped off the table before staring at Emma, "How do you know that I've not eaten?" her voice confused, but Emma laughed.

"It's my superpower of observation."

"Freak." Katt said softly with a bright smile. Her stomach was hungry but her brain didn't want food. "Let's go then!" Emma fixed the strap on her shoulder; opening the door she felt Katt follow her out the door hearing the lock clicking she put the key into her purse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Emma sat alone in the hotel room, Katt said she was going to be right back, but Emma knew really she was going to visit Alex, it was the second day and Lincoln had pretty much pushed Emma out of any kind of involvement in the plan, but then Katt didn't really want to be involved, she just wanted Alex to be, so he can break out and be with her.

It was sitting alone that Emma could remember seeing that woman from the prison stalking them around the hotel, or was it just Emma imagining things; it wouldn't be the first time.

Lincoln wasn't leaving her out because he wanted to. It was because he wanted to protect her. He didn't want any part of her harmed and it was bad enough she wasn't even safe not knowing that was happening.

Katt stood outside the visitation box waiting for Alex, she played with the vest she was wearing wondering if she was showing anymore, it was the tenth week, and she could feel the hard bump starting to form on her stomach, she swallowed hard while Alex walked out into the space, his eyes meeting hers as she gave a shy way.

"So you still saying no?" He said while Katt bit her lip, she didn't like this, but a part of her was always going to be pulled towards him.

"Alex I'm not giving you drugs, I just came to see if anything new has happened?" she asked stepping closer to the fence.

Alex inhaled a breath. His eyes looked around. "That depends... What do you know?" His eyes quizzing her. Katt stared. "Nothing. I don't want to know. I just want you out Alex."

Alex focused his eyes on her, but for a second he lifted his hand, "I don't know what to say to you!" his eyes glanced up to her, but all he could see was the small swell under her vest as her eyes follow his.

"I don't know what to say as well…" her voice was a whisper, but her eyes went to his hands holding onto the fence stepping close to his lacing her fingers onto the fence.

"You know, I didn't think this would be possible…" he spoke softly, but his eyes kept on hers, her eyes lightened up.

"Michael fixed the water in here, and his seems to be looking for a phone…" he then brushed his fingers over hers, and Katt bit her lip.

Her stomach lightly gave a jolt. "Why a phone?" Katt asked she really wasn't involved.  
"I don't know ... To call Lincoln? Hatch another escape plan?!" His voice was paranoid.  
"Have you ... Asked him?" Her finger was moving to lace with his properly a link fence holding them back. Katt wanted to cut out a hand print.  
"Like Michael would tell me if he was escaping. I did land him here, kill his father, attempted to kill his brother, son and girl friend." Alex glared.  
Katt winced.

Alex moved his hands from the fence, his eyes scanned over her, but it felt worse to see the pain flash over her eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just getting too much…" he said while trying to control what little sanity, "Just forget about me…" he finally said while he started to turn away.

"Alexander don't you dare turn your back on me!" she snapped while he glanced behind himself to see her holding the fence in desperation.

"I'll see you the same time tomorrow ok." she said while he nodded, he walked away from her, and Katt could feel her eyes welling up, but she slapped her face, she wasn't going to cry.

Who was she kidding of course she was going to cry. Eventually. Turned away fast walking away from visitation. Rubbing her eyes with the tops of her hands. She sniffed this was too wrong. She slapped herself again. She wished she couldn't feel emotion anymore ...Like she use to... With Cocaine...

Susan was sitting on a chair, it was strange sitting in this room, but the bathroom door opened and she was face to face with a girl. "Why hello…" she smiled while Emma moved into the room nervous.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma snapped as she studied the woman with jet black hair, her eyes ice blue, but Emma wasn't going to be intimidated by her.

"A Friend of Lincoln, you seen him by any chance?" she moved her hand to the gun on her lap and Emma froze.

"No his out…" she finally replied sitting down on the bed watching this woman, "you still didn't answer my question?" Emma said while crossing her legs, the woman's eyes scanning her up and down with a flirtatious.

"Susan B…"

"Susan B what?" Emma snapped quickly.  
"Anthony..." She stated crossing her legs over. She took a drink of a dry martini she brought herself.  
Emma's eyes narrowed again quickly. She hissed the faint sound of The Joker by Steve Miller band could be heard from the little solar radio every room had.  
"Why do you need to see Lincoln?" Emma finally managed to ask.

"Well see he has something I need…" she smirked standing up, her eyes kept tight on Emma's as she stood up; they seem to come to about the same height if Susan wasn't wearing heels.

"Well then, I can pass the message…" Emma said calmly as Susan stepped closer to her, Emma kept her eyes on hers and didn't move.

"No I'd rather take it from him, I don't want to seem rude, but I don't trust people…" her voice cool, and Emma kept still, the women's faces inches from each other.

"Well. Maybe you shouldn't." Emma said in a serious voice. She had stopped blinking.

"Oh but... It's so cute when they try being confident." Susan's fingers stroked Emma's cheek. "You are very pretty... Do not make me... take that from you." She smirked her lips glistened against the light.

Emma kept still, her eyes kept Susan's, Susan was amazed by the mix of colour in her eyes, but the fact she wasn't like Sophia who would flinch from her touch.

"You don't scare me…" Emma finally said while keeping the stare focus, she wasn't going to blink.

"What the hell!" Lincoln broke the women's stare out, both their heads turned to look at Lincoln.

"The bird book, I want the real one you got from Sophia!" she snapped while Lincoln reached into his pocket taking it out, he handed it over to her quickly.

"See was that so hard?!" Susan bit the book sexually. Smirking. "You better smarten up Lincoln because you seem to be forgetting... I run this show; not you and I will put a bullet in every single person you knew and know!" Susan snapped walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"I don't believe this Lincoln!" Emma shouted with her hands above her head, it was like she wanted to hit him, Lincoln was following her, he held her hands still while her eyes connected with his.

"Emma, you need to calm down…" he said while she was struggling to get her hands back.

"Lincoln, you idiot, you risked everything, everything to try ad be some shiny hero, when all a hero does is get other people killed!" Emma snapped while her eyes travelled to Katt standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" she said slowly as Emma took a deep breath and Lincoln let her hands go.

"Linc, he thought he try and save L.J and Sara, just that they saw him, and drove away with them both…" Emma now walked to the window while Katt was staring blank at Lincoln.

"Well Emma, what am I supposed to do, just play her game, play her fucking game!" his voice raised as Emma snapped her eyes to his.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, don't you dare if we don't do it their way, then they kill them, they die!" Emma pointed her finger while the phone rang.

Katt jumped seeing it was Lincoln's as he lifted it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He said holding the phone with his pointer, index and thumb fingers licking his lip he looked out the window his neck twisted a bit. He felt the dry sweat sticking his white snap up shirt to his bare under chest. Hearing the voice he looked to Emma and Katt before walking out of the room.

Emma looked pissed off. "Why does HE DO THAT?!" She freaked out at the last part.

"I don't think he is meaning it Emma. I just think that ... He is trying to protect you." Katt explained but Emma growled shutting her up for a moment long enough that Katt pulled herself up onto the small table her back against the wall. It was surprisingly cool which made Katt think the air conditioning was piped into rooms as well as the installed unit.

"I don't care! I don't care! I want to know. I don't like being left in the dark! What if I could assist?!" Emma snapped at her best friend. Katt looked to her while licking her lower lip like Theodore usually did.

"Emma maybe you should just ... Trust Lincoln and Michael with this." She murmured and Emma threw an apple core at her head. Katt ducked it. "Listen; don't be jealous over Sofia. She isn't even pretty... Her tits are like ... Grapes." Katt was being honest. Emma held back a laugh her eyes still narrowing to a death point.

"I don't care! And I'm not jealous of HER either. Like you said look at her." Emma crossed her arms nodding seriously.

"Mmkay..." Katt's twang accent sounded thicker then. It annoyed Emma.

"Your accent annoys me!" She snapped. Katt raised her eyebrow. "Honey are you on your period?" Katt asked.

Emma hissed. "Are you?!" She glared before realizing that was a stupid question. "Don't answer that!" She said seeing Katt opening her mouth with the smart ass twinkle in her eye.

"Wasn't gonna." Katt snickered fixing her shirt feeling like it was too small; she read on the internet's baby centre that she was to gain around two to five pounds in the tenth week period. It scared her. Emma's attention span which wasn't overly large... Now sitting on the bed staring at the TV, Katt raised her eyebrow again. "Do I even ask?" She wondered. Emma pointed at the TV Katt titled her head and screamed. "DOCTOR WHO!!!!!!"

It was the quietest moment when Katt sat watching Emma, it was obvious that she was jealous, but Katt didn't want to piss her off right now, it was nice sitting watching Doctor who on the TV while Emma curled her knees under herself while focusing on the show. Katt on the other hand couldn't focus on the TV while Emma kept fidgeting. Before Katt would normally make a joke, but at that moment the door burst open, Lincoln looked like he was going to be sick as Emma's eyes snapped from the TV to Lincoln's face, she quickly rushed to his side holding him.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as Lincoln held onto her tight kissing her forehead, his eyes finding hers while kissing her again, Emma was getting freaked out while Katt jumped off the table to join them.

"Linc, you're acting kinda freaky, what happened?" Katt asked while Lincoln kept holding Emma, he didn't know how to say it, it was like every breath was being pulled from his lung, and he wanted to never let Emma out of his sight, he didn't want to lose anyone.

"Sara, Susan, she, she… Oh God!" his voice was weak, but Emma brushed a hand over his face making him look at her.

"What about Sara?" Emma said softly her eyes never leaving his, but Lincoln rested his forehead on hers, his hands trembled.

"I don't want to fight with you, but Emma, these people, they, they killed Sara, chopped her head off!" his voice shook, but Emma bit her lip trying to keep calm.

"Really, can I see it?" Katt said in excitement, and Emma's eyes snapped to say not the time!

Katt didn't listen she was interested. "Please?" She added feeling like the child between Emma and Lincoln.  
Lincoln's fingers shook. "I... Emma... It's ..." He paused clearing his head.  
'Are you... Sure it's her?" Emma swallowed.  
"I didn't pick it up!" Lincoln said quickly.  
"Can I?" Katt interjected.

Lincoln's eyes stared to Katt; it wasn't as if she was being considerate to anyone else's feelings but her own, his eyes going to Emma before kissing her forehead.  
"Ok where did you put the? Well what ever it is you see." Katt now looked more egger as Lincoln closed his eyes gritting his teeth.  
"Katt now isn't the time," Emma said slowly as Katt folded her arms, her face glaring to Lincoln.  
"I am just saying, cos I can make sure it's not a Hokes!" Katt now placed a hand to her hip starting at them both.  
"I left it in the garage…" Lincoln said finally while Emma placed his head on her chest rubbing her hands down his back.  
"It's going to be ok…" Emma said in a soft voice while Katt clapped and rubbed her hands together.  
"I'll be right back…" she opened the door with a skip in her step, she was excited to see the remains of the ginger bitch.

"If they did this to Sara... God knows what they're going to do to L.J." Lincoln sounded scared, actually truly scared.  
Emma looked down studying Lincoln's shoes, his jeans and his shirt.  
She swallowed her fingers running up his chest.  
Lincoln let out a heavy breath. It wanted to die. Michael was going to lose it and this whole thing was going to be over.  
Emma stayed silent watching Lincoln with his thinking face.  
The door opened and Emma noticed Katt had a large pleased smile across her face.  
Emma didn't need to know why. She already knew.  
"That was GREAT!" Katt giggled.

Lincoln's eyes looked towards Katt; he was quick to his feet heading to the bathroom slamming the door making Emma jump.

"Katt, tact… Look it up!" Emma ran her fingers through her hair now focusing on the TV again, the show had lost her interest and Katt sat by her side.

"Emma, I'm no going to pretend to morn for someone I hated!" Katt's voice was a spit of venom, and Emma closed her eyes running her hands into her hair.

"Katt, it's not about that, it's just the fact they killed Sara, and it's a matter of time before they do the same to L.J!" she got to her feet looking to the door, her hand holding onto her phone, "I just need some air!"

Lincoln watched her. "Emma please..." He was cut off as Emma shook her head furiously and walked out of the hotel.  
"That was pleasant." Katt said mildly looking at the TV she was so happy inside right now it was scary.  
Lincoln snapped; "Shut up! FOR CHRIST SHAKES! YOU... DISTURBED PERSON!"  
"Love you in the non sexual way." Katt wasn't even paying attention. She went to lie on her stomach but froze and sat on the floor looking to the screen.  
Emma was in the lift, glaring to the buttons.  
She kept pressing the button before she felt a hand brush aside her hair, she didn't know what to do freezing in the moment.

"So, I am taking you all got my little hint…" she said while Emma kept looking forward, her eyes glazed over before closing her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Emma said slowly while Susan turned her around to be facing her. Her eyes like ice, Emma couldn't look away.

"I want you, to make sure that boyfriend of yours, keeps to his part of the deal, or he will have to see his son's head in a box…" she whispered slowly, her hands still played in Emma's hair.

"Then you run out of barging chips, kinda like stabbing yourself in the foot…" Emma said while raising a eyebrow, Susan laughed.

"But then I have such a beautiful piece of fruit to pick…" she leaned close to Emma as she took a deep breathe. "So go back to the room, kiss and make everything better, and make sure you get your little honey working, or I'm going to be seeing you again, and you won't be seeing him for a long time…" Susan now lightly pressed her lips onto Emma's as the lifts doors open. Susan stepped out waving Emma goodbye as Emma pressed the button to go back up touching her lips carefully feeling a cold sweat break out over her face.

Emma wished the elevator would move faster going up. Maybe the stairs would have been a better choice. But she was lazy and she wasn't going to be running if she didn't have to be. She wanted all of this to end, right now, at this very second. She didn't know if it was adrenaline or paranoia that was coming over her. The door dinged and she jumped out of the doors into the hallway rushing back to the room down the hall. She almost tripped under her feet. Fiddling with the keys she was freaking out she couldn't stop the yawn telling her to breathe more. She unlocked the door walking into the hotel room quickly.

Katt's eyes found Emma's, but Lincoln was quick to rush to her side, "What's wrong?" he asked while Emma kept breathing, her chest heaving, and her eyes found Lincoln's.

"Susan, she threatened me…" Emma whispered while glancing to Lincoln, and then back to Katt who was cracking her knuckles.

"She…WHAT!" Lincoln snapped while holding Emma closer to him, his voice harsh, but Katt just kept glaring.

"You can't shut me out of this anymore Lincoln, we need to go see Michael… NOW!" Emma spoke cold, her eyes now glaring out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

There was no question; there was no time for answers anyways;  
Lincoln had grabbed his car keys and Katt grabbed a sweater. A FUCKING SWEATER! Emma wanted to slap sense into her.  
They got into the car. Emma was still looking pissed but hurt beneath her skin.  
Lincoln driving toward SONA was tapping the wheel looking around carefully.  
Emma flashed him a dark look about the tapping and he stopped.  
Katt remained silent in the back seat chewing her lip; she didn't even know why she was coming here exactly. It wasn't her place. She would show no sadness, no, nothing but joy to the fact the Ginger Junkie was dead.

"So what did she say to you Emma?" Lincoln said quickly while his eyes focused on the road, Emma on the other hand was touching her mouth still, it felt strange, it wasn't something she felt before, but knew it was wrong to think about it.

"She said about taking me from you, she wants me to keep an eye on you, and I can't remember the rest!" Emma snapped while he turned a sharp corner making Emma's stomach churn.

"Lincoln!" Katt called from the back seat, her stomach had jolted again making her feel like she was about to throw up, but Lincoln kept driving like a maniac. "Emma have you got a cold sore or something?" Katt added while holding her stomach still as if it would help.

"No, I, why would you ask?" Emma finally placed he hands back on her lap, her eyes glancing behind her to meet Katt's face.

Katt was giving Emma a look and Emma had glared quickly looking away.  
Katt was shocked for a moment. It made her stomach twist even more. She held her breath maybe that would help too.  
Lincoln glanced at Emma. He almost went off the road.  
"ROAD!" Emma screamed at him before feeling the urge to tuck and roll. Katt winced.  
Lincoln missed a tree and he looked focused driving into the SONA drive way.

Emma bit her lip before glancing back to Katt, the whole time she'd known her, she never thought she could be so heartless, but Emma wasn't sure how to feel anymore, it was too much seeing Lincoln looking confused, it was hard for Emma to take any of this.

Katt kept looking to the passing trees, her hands in front of her face, she couldn't believe that someone had killed Sara, maybe she should feel bad, but in the end she didn't like Sara, Sara made it clear she hated her, but now she was dead. Katt now placed her hands down seeing SONA come into view, maybe it was for the best she just didn't speak anymore, Lincoln kept glaring at her, and Emma was turning into a blank page every single day.

Michael stood watching Emma and Lincoln; Katt had been staring at him funny the whole time.

"So I just need you to do this." Michael pushed a note through the fence; Lincoln picked it up, his eyes scanned over it quickly.

He then nodded. Emma growled under her breath, whether it was meant or not everyone heard it.  
Michael stepped back a bit before looking to Lincoln. Sharing the note with her. She read over it and nodded his eyes focused.  
Katt didn't so much care about any note, she continued to stare strangely at Michael while remaining quiet.  
Emma wished the was over now. But then didn't Emma wish that. She just wanted to be with Lincoln and L.J. again in a surf shop. Just like she was promised.

"Linc, remember this has to be done…" Michael glanced to Katt and Emma who both seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Ok Michael, well, we'll see you later…" Emma turned around walking to the exit, Katt gave him a small wave before rushing after Emma, and she finally grabbed her hand forcing her to look at her.

"Emma what happened with that Susan woman, really?" Katt whispered while Emma tried to keep walking forward.

"Katt it was nothing, just, I need to get back to the hotel, they have an all you can eat shrimp buffet…" her voice a small squeak as Katt squeezed her arm.

"Emma, you're allergic to shellfish, now spill it!" Katt's eyes kept dead on Emma's as she tried to make Lincoln move to them quicker, but it wasn't working.

"Ok she kissed me!" Emma snapped in a low hushed voice making Katt freeze on the spot looking confused.

"You kissed a girl? Again!" Katt narrowed her eyes. This was getting to out of hand. If Emma was kissing girls Katt wanted to know about it and be involved.  
"No! She kissed ME!" Emma glared in return. Knowing exactly what was happening in her mind.  
"But you kissed back! Didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" Katt poked Emma's chest.  
"Don't you dare poke me!" Emma said quickly poking Katt's small hard stomach.  
Katt instantly felt sick to her stomach. Her face lost all colour and she gagged.  
Emma jumped back away from her. "Do NOT puke on my shoes!" She warned.  
Katt covered her month. Turning around she got stick ... On Lincoln's shoes.

"What the hell Katt!" Lincoln now staring to Emma, she was looking paler than normal.

"Linc, we just better go, we have so much to do today…" she now glanced around.

"Yeah we need Fernando, Spanish person and all…" Lincoln said placing his arm around Emma who felt like slapping him, but Katt got there first.

"La cabeza de la carne de un novio no sabe que usted habla español!"[Your meat head of a boyfriend doesn't know you speak Spanish] Katt spat while Lincoln rubbed the back of his head looking confused, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"no, pero entonces nunca es recuperado a eso!" [no, but then it's never come around to that] Emma hissed, and Lincoln now glared to both Katt and Emma before avoiding to look at his shoes.

"Someone, English please!" he snapped, and Katt now burst into a fit of laughter, holding her sides and Emma sighed.

"Lincoln I speak Spanish, French Dutch and a little German…" she now poked Katt lightly again. "Haga no usted osa permitir que él enterarse de mí ser besado por una chica!" [Don't you dare let him find out about me being kissed by a girl] Katt now froze, her eyes going wide and innocent.

"Su secreto se muere conmigo…" [Your secret dies with me] she zipped her lips as they all got back to the car.

Emma flashed a small and quick smile as they all sat in the car.  
Lincoln looked annoyed that everyone constantly spoke a different language around him. It was annoying as fuck.  
"Sorry; about your shoes LincolnBurrows." Katt put his name together.  
"Mhm.. Of course." Lincoln muttered.  
"You need to get away from the cow boy styled boots anyways. So no harm there." Emma nodded trying to regain all her composer and complexion.  
"Leave my shoe style alone, misses flip flops." Lincoln poked fun at her collection of flip flops.  
"You need a good running shoe." Katt nodded to both of them.  
"Because skater shoes are just the ticket huh?" Emma looked back at her.  
"Shut up EmmaWinifred." It was Katt's new thing to add the first and last name together.

Emma rolled her eyes as they now started to drive towards the Grave digger. It went well or so they thought, but it wasn't going to be so easy, every plan they made seem to go wrong.

Katt on the other hand watched as the first attempt failed, she watched as Emma and Lincoln fought, she hated it, but soon this had to be over right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Emma's fingers took over Katt's nervous habit. She was tapping them randomly across the dirty counter of the small hut.  
"You remember what we are doing right?" Katt was wearing a tight fitting black shirt which complimented the small stomach she gained it was like she'd eaten too much at Christmas Dinner. With jeans and black shoes. She looked like she would be robbing a bank. But that wasn't so much funny right now. Her hair was up. She was wearing glasses she didn't so much need but they helped her with distance.  
"I remember." Emma nodded still tapping. At least she wore some colour, blue jeans with a silver logo on the ass pockets, sneakers that went with the jeans and a tie back tank top that was pink and purple with a flower style around it. Her hair was down. Pull she wore a head band so it kept out of her face.  
Her mind was stuck on one track. Lincoln she knew what Lincoln was going to be doing. She was worried. Paranoid. She didn't like this period.  
She stood up quickly it made Katt jump. "We... We better go. We need to meet Fernando at the docks. He knows where we need to go." She looked at her silver small simple watch. It would take an hour or so to get to the docks.  
Katt nodded handing Emma the keys. She refused them. "Can you drive? I just..." Emma couldn't explain.  
Lucky enough she was glad she didn't have too. Katt nodded. "Of course." She grabbed a bag.  
Emma wondered if their was a reason to feel this nervous. Katt was acting a cool as a cucumber.  
In the truck. Emma turned to Katt looking at her. "Are you ... Scared?" She swallowed.  
Katt hadn't spoken for a minute and it made Emma feel worse.  
"Petrified." Katt finally answered driving the dirt road.

Emma put her seat belt on feeling Katt start up the truck, her eyes kept staring around them, but Katt started to drive as fast as she could, it was the rush of doing another escape that made her adrenaline pulse through her, maybe it was her way of chasing a high, but the she knew Emma too well to know she was going out of her mind, her eyes travelling the road trying to block out the last fight she had with Lincoln. Why did she have to tell him she wish he met Sofia before her, it wasn't something she meant, but in her mind it was all that kept going over and over.

"Emma, his gonna forgive you, you have a killer rack, and you make him happy, just these past few days have just been stressful…" Katt said while keeping an eye on the road and Emma's eye snapped to her face.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" her eyes scanning over Katt's face, it was disturbing to know she was an open book, Susan, Gretchen, what ever he name was did that as well, but Emma kept her eyes forward now forgetting the woman.

"Emma, please, I've known you too long…" Katt laughed while seeing the dock come into view, it wasn't too hard to see Fernando wasn't there yet, and it pissed Katt off.

"Stupid fucking bastard 'Nando!" Katt hit the wheel on the truck.  
Emma jumped alarmed for a minute. Seeing Katt lashing out on the wheel.  
They got out of the truck and they both stood to the docks just waiting in silence. Each thinking about what they wanted, needed and had to do. Katt standing still as if frozen by time. Emma continued tapping her foot.  
Two alarms went off at the same time. One a Beeeeep Beeeeeep the other a Beep-Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep-Beep.  
Both looking to their watches. They turned the alarms off. Fernando hadn't shown up yet. Katt was getting angrier.  
"Excuse me?" An older man came up to them. As Emma and Katt were both on the boat undoing the dock rope.  
Emma looked up. She stared. "I'm Alfonce... I'm ... Luis Gallego's father." He swallowed. Emma and Katt both looked confused.  
"My son... Is supposed to be ... Taking a vacation. With Mister Scofield ..." His eyes looked worried.  
"McGrady!" Emma said quickly to Katt. "Curly haired child… Seventeen." Emma remembered Lincoln talking about it.  
There was no more question and answer. Emma, Katt and Alfonce were all off heading toward an unknown location. Just taking a chance. There was a Bowie ahead. Emma and Katt stood up fast. Moving closer to it.

"Pickle!" Katt cried before seeing Alex, her eyes now glaring to James as they all started to get onto the boat, Emma's eyes finally met Lincoln's he didn't know what to say before he glanced to Michael, "ok lets get out of here." he said while Alfonce started to drive the boat back to the dock.

Katt now sat next to Alex, his eyes scanning over her, but she lightly placed her hand on his, his fingers lacing into hers, it felt right at the moment, and Katt smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you really are some crazy woman!" Alex said softly while Katt closed her eyes, it felt nice being close to him.

"Yes, but you are one crazy ass mofo also." Katt whispered while keeping her eyes closed, she didn't care that Lincoln and Michael were glaring at her, or that Emma was making an 'Aww' face.

Lincoln glanced at Emma. Before going a double take seeing the 'Aww face' at Alex and Katt. It annoyed him. It annoyed him greatly.  
Lincoln walked over to Emma blocking the view of Alex and Katt together. Michael continued glaring at Alex and Katt. Lincoln stared into Emma's eyes sparkling eyes. He got their attention. He stated into her face. He put her hands onto her cheeks. Leaning his head down, he touched his lips to hers. Emma pushed back from him because she didn't want to feel this now. Not in front of people, but she couldn't stop herself now. She kissed him back. Hoping her balance wouldn't buckle against her. Lincoln moved his hands to her hips holding her up. Michael glared at them and then back to Alex and Katt.  
They got to the docks again to the to the truck and the car style van. They bid a good bye to McGrady and Alfonce.

Emma glanced to the truck before looking back to seeing all the men getting changed out of their wet clothes. "Whoa…" Emma felt her eyes going to Michael, and then Alex before finding Lincoln staring at her, and Katt staring also.

"I know Emma…" Katt smiled while they finished, she spun the keys in her hand. "Ok Amigos lets move it!" Katt got into the drivers seat while everyone else go in behind, but Emma now seeing they was being followed.

"Oh shit…" Emma glanced before Lincoln looked to the stop watch James was holding, and he quickly threw it out the window as Katt started to drive like a maniac.

"HEY!" he snapped while Lincoln did the 'I don't give a fuck' face, his hands reaching for Emma who was sitting on his lap due to the little room there was in the truck with six people squished into it.

"Katt get us out of here…" Michael called while Katt smirked, she loved this kinda shit, she weaved through the traffic quickly, her eyes glancing in the rear view mirror seeing she was losing the other car, and they just needed to make it to the hut.

Emma felt her stomach getting that sick feeling it normally got when Katt drove like a manic.  
Lincoln put his arms around her holding her close to him seeing that face.  
Michael swore it she puked it would have freaked the fuck out.  
Katt did a cool drift slide into the little clearing near the hut.  
Emma felt toppled as she was pulling out of the way quickly. Everyone had run into the hut fast.  
Lincoln and Katt pulled out guns.  
"Get the boom box!" Lincoln pointed to Michael.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Emma muttered quietly rubbing her stomach, she leaned forward in the hut feeling her stomach contents exit her mouth.

"Ewww Emma, you could of held it!" Katt now started to shot out of a broken Window, Lincoln was doing the same, but glancing back worried about Emma.

It was when they see The Company people; Michael pressed the play button on the boom box, they didn't come close to the hut as everyone made their way out the back door to where another car was, and Emma looked from the Car to Katt.

"Anyone else please drive!" her voice a horse whisper, and Lincoln glanced to Katt who had already gotten into the driver's seat.

"Katt exited the driver side. Get in the back. Keep Whistler in line." Lincoln nodded.  
"But Lincoln Burrows!" Katt narrowed her eyes.  
"NOW!" Lincoln yelled. Emma winced. She climbed into the drive side over to the passenger side as Katt got out, Getting into the back.  
Lincoln got into the driver side fast. Looking to Emma he laced one hand with hers squeezing it. She clung to it.  
Michael jumped into the very back, While Alex got in as well. Michael hissed at him. Alex stayed silent.  
Katt pushed James into the middle seat and she got beside him. "Be nice and I won't bite." She smiled.  
James stared at her for a long minute.  
Lincoln took off in a fast speed but it drove in lines not zig zags.

The warehouse was big, and Emma was now sitting on a table watching Lincoln, he had pointed a gun at Alex's back, Katt standing by his side looking to Lincoln with a death stare, her eyes narrowed.

"Turn around Alex!" Lincoln barked as Alex kept still, and Katt was now facing Lincoln.

"No, Lincoln you will not do this!" she snapped, but her hand kept tight on Alex's.

"Katt this man killed my father!" Lincoln's voice boomed, and Emma jumped on the table trying not to look as terrified as she was.

"Well Emma's Dad killed my pet Snake, don't see me going to kill him!" her eyes narrowed more, and then a smash was heard as James had made a dash for it.

Michael who was too busy watching Alex forgot to keep an eye on James.

Lincoln's eyes stared to Michael, but turning his back Alex and Katt had now made a run for it, leaving Emma, Lincoln and Michael alone.

"MAHONNNNE!" Lincoln yelled as loud as he could. Before he turned taking off behind James.  
He jumped off a deck onto a truck, down and to the ground, by that time Michael and Emma had both ran down the stairs.  
"DAMN IT!" Lincoln yelled seeing James driving off in a stolen truck.  
Alexander and Katt had disappeared.  
Emma's stomach felt sick, until she noticed a lime green piece of paper in the middle of an old warehouse.  
She picked it up. It looked to new. Michael was standing beside her as her fingers unfolded it.  
"Veremos uno al otro otra vez hermana." [We'll see each other again sister], had been written in fancy lettering.  
Katt's effort hand writing. Alex and Katt had planned running off... Just not the being held at gun point, Swallowing Emma felt angry.  
She continued staring at the writing as if a map would appear until they got to a Town square.

Emma was now standing with Michael, Lincoln and James in the middle of a room at a museum, it was taking forever to get L.J back, and Emma was getting sick of everything, just wanting to be free from all of this crap, her eyes now finding Gretchen walking into the room with Sofia and L.J. Lincoln glanced to his son with big eyes. James staring at Sofia worried, but Emma and Gretchen locked eyes, and Gretchen playfully licked her lips making Emma look away from her turning pink.

"Ok so this is going to be simple, L.J you will walk to them, and James you walk to me!" Gretchen said while Emma kept close to Lincoln her eyes deadly glaring to Sofia to say, keep your eye humping funky smelling vag away from my man.

Michael wasn't so stupid. After getting L.J. Michael then broke a display. The alarms started going off. Exits got locked down. Police were on there way and everyone was getting felt down. Emma clung close to Lincoln only to be broken apart by an officer that felt down Emma. His eyes were staring forward. She was set to walk. As was Lincoln. Emma moved and clung to him. They found something in James' pocket. Emma got caught up in a hype. A gun shot went off and Sofia was lying on the steps. "SOFIA! SOFIA!" James yelled. It was muffed to Emma as Lincoln had pulled her close into his chest protecting her.

Emma sat outside the hospital room while L.J exited it, Lincoln and Michael both standing still.

"Sofia said, if you want to know more about James Whistler, there is something in her apartment, under her bed…" he now turned to Michael. "Also I thought I'd give you this, I found it where they were keeping Sara…"

Emma now blew her bangs out of her face, she had been sitting in this hallway just to hear that, getting to her feet she glanced to Lincoln.

"I want out of here…" she said simply, but Lincoln glanced to the door, "now!" she added.

"Emma, I want to make sure…" he pointed to the door, and Emma's eyes stare to Lincoln.

"You do that, and then I've had enough, Sofia this, Sofia that!" Emma turned to Michael, his eyes scanning her. "I'm done…" she lifted her hands leaving. Lincoln was frozen staring from Michael to where Emma had left.

Michael had forced Lincoln to the apartment. After busting open a case. They found information. "I'm going to take them down!" Michael said standing up right.

"Mikey please!" Lincoln had pleaded with his brother, the first time he spoke sense Emma had left. His heart had shattered.

"They killed Sara Linc. I need to ..." Michael had his eyes set.

"Uncle Mike?" L.J. said. Michael looked to his nephew. "I thought you might want this..." He held up a paper flower. Michael's eyes flashed back to when he'd given that to Sara. He swallowed.

"Thanks kid." Michael didn't say much else he got into his car. Flower and gun on the passenger seat as he drove down the high way.

Katt was now sitting in a bar with Alex, he was wearing the most adorable hat ever, and she could feel his hand resting on her lower back as James entered the bar.

"Thought you wasn't gonna show." Alex said glancing to James, he in turn was looking from Alex to Katt.  
"Give us a minute." James put down a fifty dollar bill, American currency worth big in Panama. The bar tender nodded and took off.  
Katt bit her lip looking at James. "I'm in." She remembered talking to James low in the truck. James nodded. "Alex?" He questioned.

"There is just. One thing I'm worried about." He looked to Susan talking on the phone outside the bar. "If Scofield finds her ... He finds you, he finds me then he finds Sierra." Alex looked to Katt. James nodded. "You don't have to worry..."

* * *

OK!  
So I would like to make a little note that the reason this story was so rushed, is to be honest I am not the biggest fan of season three, and nor is Katt, but we needed to get this one over with so we could get to Season four, and yes, it's going to rock socks, cos it's going to be completely some what different from the one you see on the TV...  
XoXo  
Emy


End file.
